The present invention relates to a toilet-tank discharge valve with a main-valve body that can be lifted off of its face by release-activating an auxiliary valve with an activating mechanism as a consequence of negative water balance in an associated discharge compartment.
A system of this type is known from German No. OS 2,609,138, wherein the top of the main-valve body constitutes the lower limit of a discharge compartment. A water channel with an auxiliary valve in it leads from the discharge compartment into the outlet of the tank. When the full tank is initially activated--release-activated, that is--the auxiliary valve opens. The water flowing out of the discharge compartment generates a negative water balance in it, lifting the main-valve body off of its face.
It has not as yet been possible with discharge valves of this type to discontinue the flushing process once it has been initiated, and every activation results in a complete discharge of the tank.